


Mortalis

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fictober, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: "I know he was my enemy. but the desire to monopolize and desecrate his innocence was far greater than any desire I had to be free."(WILL CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH)





	1. Meet me

**Author's Note:**

> #2: Uruha is a murderer who's on the run. It was his bright idea to hide in a nunnery. Disguised in their robes, he lives among them for years until a new, very sexy priest comes along. Feeling the thirst in his bones, Uruha knows he has to have the priest for himself.
> 
> WARNING: HIGHLY EXPLICIT (BLOOD, MILD VIOLENCE, AND BRIEF SEXUAL CONTENT. OBVIOUSLY.  
> I'm late I know. You guys can smack me in the face :D

_Shedding blood had become a normal thing for me. I longed to feel it on my fingers like one would wish for water in the oasis. It was a beautiful thing. Red, wet, and salty. A raw feeling of the very source of life running along flesh excited me to no end._

_However, I had gotten greedy. I left behind one too many bodies this time. Police were able to chase me so far away from Kyoto and I got lost in its many forests._

_But it was due to dumb luck that I found myself in a place that I would never have imagined myself ending up at. A damn nunnery of all places. Damn it... I had no choice._

_"Please... I don't remember who I am. Please help me."_

_********************_

Five years have already passed since I have been here. The women of this building have taken me under his wing  No one is even aware of the killer wolf amongst the helpless sheep.

It was incredibly easy getting in here. The nuns were so stupid to have let me inside under the guise of a lost soul in need of guidance to the light of God. Those nuns were so dumb. But I guess my charm was just too much to take. Maybe the older ones can go first once I've made sure I'm not under the radar anymore. And besides, this place was pretty out of the way. Why would you even build a nunnery in the middle of the forest... And in the middle of Hokkaido of all places.

But as long as no one from the outside comes here this is the perfect place to put my plan into place. Five years. Five years I've waited for my time to come. These people didn't know how hard it was to do this for so long. Wearing this damned cowl over my already too long hair was nearly unbearable.

I just needed to save up a bit more money, than I could finally leave this hell hole. I always wanted to go to Europe, preferably Russia. Maybe drop a body or two behind me as I go. They all deserved it. 

It was all about God. God this, God that. Honestly, how could humanity have degraded so much that they believed in some imaginary entity in the sky? These women and altar boys in training were clearly out of their minds. 

Did it give them a sense of security? Of the comfort that maybe, (no there wasn't) just maybe, there was a magical entity that could protect them from the evils of this world? No. We as a species were at the mercy of the elements. And each other of course, survival of the fittest was the most important part. Well for most. Me, I just figured if someone was going to kill me it would be a fight to the death. I'm not going to be dying for anything.

Police started showing up here, looking for trails of my whereabouts. It was nervewracking, I can't have them ruining five years of work. They questioned the headmistress and the other nuns thoroughly. But I feigned my allergies so they would not find me. Kind of genius if I do say so myself. None of the headmistresses even questioned it. 

It was a Saturday now, the cops have been gone for about an hour when I deemed it safe enough to leave my room on the third floor of this building. I wanted to go find the headmistress to discuss my leave. I had talked to her about it a few times, and though she seemed sad she didn't try to stop me. Otherwise, I would have left here way before. 

So it was a surprise to go into the offices to find the main headmistress at her desk with a strange... man. 

It was weird, I haven't seen another man in what feels like ages. Something about him threw me off. His face was covered by a white medical mask, so I couldn't see his whole face. But... His body. Gods, his body. I could see that he was muscular without being too bulky. Fit yet not too skinny and not too muscular. A close-fitting black suit covers his body, and his hair was a soft brown that framed cool brown eyes. A typical priest collar was snug around his neck. Another Holy Man. Great. I know I have to avoid him now. But...

Why am I feeling the heat of a deep burning fire in my stomach? Why..?

"Ah, Sister Uruha," she addressed me, making me stiffen. 

"Uh, yes headmistress?"

Ugh, what a time to be caught... I could already feel that tingling in my fingers when I wanted to just stab a pencil into her throat. He turned to look at me with those eyes, and the form of a smile on his lips pressed against the mask. Oh, my  _God_.

"I want you to meet Father Akira, our newest priest. He came here all the way from Kanagawa if you can believe it! He'll be here for as long as he needs to so he can complete his exorcism and demonology training."

Exorcism and Demonology? Why the hell is a priest here at a nunnery for that? Has this world finally gone mental?

With a soft sigh under my breath, I forced my usual smile of deceit and pushed my hair from my face. I could see how his eyes followed my every movement. A pervert perhaps? As the Headmistress' old ancient eyes crinkled closed I licked my lips, and his eyes were glued. 

_'Interesting..'_

"I see," I answered as pleasantly as I could. "Well, Welcome to our humble home, Father. I hope you will feel welcome here. If you need anything, anything, you only have to ask me."

Maybe this place could be more interesting... If only he would remove the mask, then I could see his face for all it was worth. Maybe soon enough.

After sizing me up he spoke. 

"Thank you, Sister Uruha. I look forward to spreading joy with you."

Something in my body snapped. Hearing the deep and rough tones of his voice... Oh God. I want... I want to hear it more. What the hell happened to me? 

"Uruha my dearest, please Show Akira to the Third-floor Penthouse in the housing building, all the amenities have already been provided for him and all his luggage was sent up so don't worry about getting him anything unless it is a special request."

"Of course, I will do that right away. Father, if you will please come with me..."

The headmistress was clearly pleased that we got along so easily. But I know that there was something going on. Something about the way he spoke to me and his eyes burned into my brain, It... It made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. 

"So, it's not often I see a male at a convent that isn't another priest," he began as we walked to the elevator. A shiver ran through me as he chuckled at the end of that sentence. 

"I'm a special case," I managed to laugh back, pushing my hair back out of my face. "I was found when I was in trouble, and the nuns here helped me. That's all this was."

Akira walked with a slight gait and a distinct limp. Somehow that was almost... attractive? 

"So, how long do you plan on being here?"

"Admittedly, I wasn't planning on staying long. It's been five years, and I want to broaden my horizons. Maybe Europe, maybe America."

Why does he wear that mask? I want to see his face to see if it's as attractive as I hope it is. 

He chuckled a bit at that and nodded. 

"Adventurous boy, aren't you? That is most certainly exciting. Not many young people are into that wanderlust and adventure thing."

If only he really knew. I just want an excuse to do my own things now instead of hiding like a rat in a trap.

"Again. I'm a special case."

But with Akira here. Things would be less as painful. He was definitely interesting. Maybe I'll kill him last, once I've had my fun with him anyway. Hot or not, he was still technically my enemy.

Akira was very close to me in the elevator, and the excitement I felt earlier came back his body heat made the cold air feel heated, and I could almost smell the city air on his clothes. But the scent of forest air and old wood masked the city smog and it was a nice breath of air.

I was thankful to leave it before I lost my mind, and quickly took him to his room at the end of this floor.

His room was disgustingly clean, free of any and all messes. Neat white bed, perfect floors and clean windows with a view of the beautiful trees surrounding us. It was a good place for him. But I prefer my own room in the basement where there were no windows. Even the sight of the gold-plated crucifix above his bed made me want to gag. I just want to desecrate everything in here, the bed most of all.

"So this is your place," I said quietly, keeping up my cool facade. "I hope you'll be happy here."

But aside from my facade and out from under the watchful eye of my headmistress glanced at him from under my eyelashes, and I caught his eyes. They roamed none too subtle over my chest, where I saw him smirk under the mask. Then in a surprising turn, he pulls it off, showing his face.

"Oh I think I will. Thank you, Uruha."

My stomach tightened. I felt my insides coil up with heat. He was... Gorgeous. An angular jawline. Thin but pink lips. And a perfectly angled nose... Why was he hiding his perfect face? A compliment from me was rare since I hated people in general, but he wasn't all that bad to ogle at...

"No. Thank you."

Hope I could have some kind of fun with him for the rest of the time I'm here. There wasn't much time left before I couldn't take it anymore.


	2. kILL mE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this is the end! i hope you like it again. This is a tragedy, so don't expect happy stuff lmao

A week passed like this. Him staring at me, with me staring right back. Soon it began to escalate just as I had expected. He would stare at my ass as I 'accidentally' dropped something and bent over to get it. Or his eyes follow my lips as I spoke. It was obvious that he was so into me. What a sinful guy.

Another week later after he grabbed my ass in the main floor hallway was when I finally snapped.

I can't take it anymore.

It was dark outside. My body was burning with the need to monopolize his integrity and purity. The other nuns had all gone to bed aside from me. It was the perfect time.

He was alone in his room. It was a long day, his first mass since coming here. Typical. But it made the pain of enduring yet another one of those horrid gatherings seem more dulled. So surely he was tired after all that.

Despite him being tired I was too excited. I finally had enough to disappear. This was the only thing I wanted to do before leaving all of this behind.

A snapping of the wires in the electric box was all it took and the lights shut off, plunging everything into sweet darkness. I missed the feeling of everything being my own playground now. And this place was at my mercy. His room was unlocked. I let myself in easily and he was asleep, unknowing of what was happening. Perfect.

I propped a chair against the door and hid my favorite machete near his side, hidden under my room floorboards all these years. But I kept my cowl on, wanting to burn this image into his brain as long as I could. A rush of adrenaline rushed through me, and I felt almost high. As long as he didn't resist me no blood would be shed despite my desire to feel it. He wasn't in my usual clientele anyway.

He had a tie sitting out on his desk chair. So stupid. It would be so easy to use against him. I grabbed it, and after making sure he was still asleep slowly tied his arms to the metal headboard of the bed. But still, he didn't wake up. That won't work at all.

"Akira-san," I sang, hoisting myself onto his lap with the help of the dull light from the moon through the window. "Akira-san wake up!"

He took a few seconds, but his eyes fluttered. And as he realized his predicament his confused stupor immediately grew defensive. That was always my favorite part!

"What the- What is the meaning of this? Uruha? Is that you?"

He blinked harshly, unused to the darkness. I held down his body with mine and squeezed his leg. Just hard enough to hurt but not to bruise of course.

"I think you're duller than I thought," I can't help but giggle in my usual tone of playfulness. "But I can forgive that. Did you have a nice sleep Akira-san?"

Akira seemed to finally be coming around it seems. FIne by me.

"Ugh... What the hell are you doing?" He demands, struggling against the tie keeping him tied down.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered, rubbing the spot that I squeezed. "You're my prisoner. So I don't think you should scream unless you want them to walk in on this odd... rather strange predicament. A Priest and a nun in bed together, how scandalous!"

"So what do you want from me? You're no nun. Who are you?"

I took out the small knife hidden in my sleeves, watching as his eyes widen.

"Do you know about the urban legend about the killer who wandered the streets of Kyoto? The one who left only dead bodies with a smile carved into their faces behind in his wake?"

He shivered under me, causing me to feel him press against me from beneath. Oh God, even when he was limp I could tell he was big! This is going to be more fun than I thought!

"Why do you... Know about that?" he asked suspiciously, swallowing hard. I shrugged before dragging my knife across his stomach, just teasing his flesh.

"I guess you can say I admire him," I say with a smile. "He's something of a genius in the art of flesh carving, I'm almost jealous. but you talk too much. I think you need something to help you relax."

I pressed my knife into his thigh just to scare him into silence but he seemed to panic even more and flailed about wildly.

"Ow!"

Whoops. He moved around and managed to stab himself through his sweatpants. How unfortunate.

"You shouldn't have moved," I chuckled. "Now I have to tear these off you it else your blood will stain."

With my knife thrown to the side I grabbed the pesky clothing and yanked on them hard.

"Wait- no!"

W-whoa! He doesn't wear anything underneath! That's a huge plus for me!

"Oh my. So you're that kind of person huh? Akira-san I'm surprised."

He was definitely as well endowed as I suspected him to be. Aside from that though he was already half hard. Was this turning him on?

The cut he made on himself was bleeding, a thin inch long but deep scratch leaked small droplets of crimson. The sight of it made my mouth water.

"H-hey, you're taking this too f-far! Ah!"

I was getting tired of his banter so I grabbed his thigh where he was bleeding, squeezing it to make more blood come out. The drops rushed through my fingers and I could smell the intoxicating scent of his fresh life essence. I almost forgot how wonderful it smells...

"Am I?" I laughed and spread the blood across his leg. "This is telling me something different, Akira."

The pain in his eyes turned to surprise in seconds as I grabbed his hard length at the base, now dripping messily. He was so warm, and every pulse of his heart thudded under my fingers. A weak moan left his lips as I slowly dragged my fingers up on his flesh, letting clear drops roll past my fingers.

"No... Don't please..."

There was a tingle going through my stomach again. A tightening coil and I could feel myself getting aroused too. His struggles only served to make me more excited. I smiled lazily at him, my hand slowly stroking him to full hardness. He moaned again, throwing his head against the pillows, panting. That was so.  _Hot_.

"You like that Akira-san?" I laugh, watching his mind slowly crumble before me. "Would you rather I use my mouth instead?"

He immediately shook his head but it was weak. I could see lust clouding his senses. Making him weak like putty in my hands. My now bloodied hand smeared more redness up bis leg where I made his hip all red. He barely noticed. But it was so beautiful.

"Don't... You dare," he weakly argued.

"You sure? I'm sure my mouth will get you off a lot faster. Or would you rather I use myself? I'm getting hot too.".

Everything was getting heated. I'm so excited..! I haven't done this sort of thing in so long.

"No! Just... Get off me!"

God he's so noisy.

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm more than ready to stuff your mouth closed if you keep talking back, Akira. So just sit back and enjoy this."

He stared at me intently ready to protest. But as long as I was in control I wouldn't let this pass me by! The smell of his scent and body wash snelled so nice right now...

"Ugh..."

He was still leaking heavily, and I think he was already ready to come soon. That was good news for me. Sliding myself back I smiled up at him.

"You can close your eyes but I'll make you feel good."

Taking a breath I took him in deep. He was so huge I almost couldn't fit him all the way in! But no matter. He groaned and jerked his hips, forcing himself deeper down my throat.

"Mpf!"

I almost choked damn it! But I kept bobbing my head past him almost strangling me with his dick, making him groan again. He's hot and thick, bigger than what I'm used to. Precum was already splashing down my throat. Was he going to cum already? Well whatever.

"No No no," he cried as I sucked harder. "No! Uruha, don't! I'm gonna- ngh, fuck!'

I sucked even deeper, running my tongue against his top before pulling back just before he violently jerked his hips forward. White hot come splashed against my lips and face, and I had to close my eyes.

"You're too fast," I complained. "I barely got to enjoy myself!"

"Ugh... Fuck you," he snarled, panting heavy. "If they find you doing this, they won't let you stay."

His threats were cute but ineffective. God he looks so sexy like this, all tued up and covered in his own come. I squeezed him, making him flinch. This was fun, but I was already wasting too much time.

"Well I don't really have lube, but if you say so... No wait. I don't think you deserve it. I'll just give you a parting gift okay?"

I left him like that and unzipped my pants, sighing as I was finally free from my right confines. His eyes widen and he squirmed.

"Don't! D-dont you dare!"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna fuck you," I laughed and scooted myself up to smear his cone over his lips. "I just want you to do one last thing for me. Suck me off and then I'll leave."

His eyes still stayed wide, and it only made him look hotter.

"You're crazy!"

I shrug, untying the tie but keeping his hands together.

"Yes I've been told that," I laughed and forced him to his knees with the tie in my hand. "Now open up, and don't you dare bite; or you might lose more than just your innocence."

Forcing his mouth open was easy, and I grabbed the knife to keep near him as reason for him not to bite. His mouth was warm as I slid myself in. Oh god it feels so good! I can't stop moving my hips..!

He almost gagged but I barely heard it. I was too focused on feeling his throat squeeze me right.

I manged to last much longer than I thought, but soon I could feel that tell take coil of heat in my stomach.

"Oh yes, your throat feels so good baby! I'm gonna come soon..! Come on use that tongue more!"

He coughed a little but I felt his tongue press against me desperately. It was not at all experienced but I guess I should have expected that. It still did the job.

"Ah fuck! Yes, yes thats it baby. Ah!"

I yanked back his hair before letting myself come all over his face and lips, painting him white. Ouch, my chest hurt from that. But it felt so good to use his throat like that. My legs were shaking, and a shockwave made my eyes feel fuzzy.

Now, he was the perfect image if sin as my come dripped down his throat and to his chest. Now that he was soiled of pureness I had no more use for him. I would have made him go all the way but I have no time left.

"Happy Now?" He growled, closing his eyes shut. I sighed happily, my legs still feeling like jelly.

"Oh yes. You've served your purpose good enough, and you look incredibly good like this. But I think I've spent too much time here already so I should be going now."

He allowed me to tie him back to the bed frame and I stuffed myself back inside my pants. The blood from the cut I made on him dried on my hands and his leg. Maybe he needs more before I'm really done.

"You won't get away with this."

Oh that shtick again. Yeah okay sure.

I pet his lips, smearing my come even more across his face.

"Oh Akira my darling boy. I've gotten away with plenty already. These past fuve years were like he'll for me, but it was all worth it to see you in such a vulnerable state. And since you were so good to me tonight, I'll give you a nice present."

"What are you doing? Hey!"

The knife landed on the floor, so I picked it up and made sure he was all secure before pressing it to his cheek.

"Just stay still, this won't hurt a bit okay?"

He didn't even get a chance toscream. My hand moved so quick his eyes barely had a chance to blink. A thin red line from his cheek to one corner of his mouth was all I left behind. Them he felt it, hissing in pain.

"Ouch! What did you do?"

I just laughed in his face.

"I have you a present to remember me by of course! Lucky for you I like you, despite the fact that you're an enemy. So you will be the last to know what happens. Aren't I nice? Good night Akira-san."

Then with all the strength I could muster I slammed my elbow into his face, knocking him out cold. But then I also gave him one last present, a thin cut straight across his nose.

I didn't waste any more time getting the rest of my work done. Killing off the nuns took less time than I had anticipated. The headmistress was first. Slicing her throat open was a little messy but quick. The other ones in the other floors didn't suspect a single thing as I did the same to all of them except the youngest girls under the age of 20. I wasn't that bad.

Blood stained the front of my clothes. My cowl was wet. But everything was finally done. No ine was alive except for Akira. Should I have left him alive? Well whatever. He was my favorite one so he somewhat deserves a chance.

I went to my room and tore off the cowl before getting everything I saved up and leaving through the front door. A fire would be too obvious. And it would kill Akira so... No. No it was best just to leave him behind.

I looked back just in time to hear the first screams. But by the time anything else happened I was already gone.

*******************

**1 year later**

He found me. DAMN it! How did this happen to me? I thought... I thought i managed to hide so good! Russia was so far away from Japan so why..!

There was nowhere for me to go. He had me cornered here like a rat. A dirty Moscow alley was not a good idea to have run into, especially with two other cops behind me.

Now... He was staring at me, the gift I gave him having scarred into a pink line already across his cheek like a sideways smile. Still as handsome as ever. And Now, he had a band of cloth covering his nose.

"Akira. Glad to see you're doing well."

He looked more angry, and the sight excited me.

"Uruha you can't run," one of the other two men with him said, a gun pointed at me intently. "We've cornered you. You can't hide anymore."

Ugh. How am I gonna get out of this now? Was I too careless this time? DAMN...

"Uruha, come with us," Akira pleaded. "We can help you. Please, dont do this anymore."

It was you late. I smiled at him, my blade hidden beneath my sleeve.

"Its too late, Akira. I can't be helped. Not anymore."

I have no choice. If they caught me now, it would all be over for me. I can't do that, not ever again.

"Uruha... Please, I can help. Please... Don't do this anymore."

He reached his hand out to me. But I didn't take it. How could I? There was no life for me anymore. I had done... Too much.

"Akira thank you. For giving me your faith after everything I've done to you," I say quietly, now holding the blade in my hand.

"Drop the weapon or I'll shoot!"

This was all I had left to do. This would be my saving grace from the sin that I have spread all these years.

"I really did enjoy our short time together. Really I did. But it was all fated to happen like this No matter what. So I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I raised the blade to my neck and started to press, but before I could it was too late. 

** BANG **

"NO!"

 There was a loud bang and it reverbs in my ears, making everything ring. Pain bloomed in my chest. My eyes went blurry... 

"URUHA!"

Asphalt slammed into my skull, knocking me dizzy. God the pain... It hurts, It hurts..! 

Akira... beautiful sweet Akira... I'm so sorry I had to do this to You. 

 

He kneeled down next to me, tears making his eyes wet and ret. Even like this... He was so beautiful. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear him. however... I could read them. and what he said... broke my heart. I felt blood bubbling up my throat, burning my esophagus.

"K-kill me... P-please..." 

He kissed me, then everything finally went black as he shakily points a gun to my head. Please... It hurts too much...  

"Uruha... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you, forgive me."   

I smiled.

**BANG**

_I'm sorry you couldn't save me._

** END **


End file.
